Finding What You Never Had
by questionmenot451
Summary: When Lizzie loses something important in her life it will take all her strength to recover something she never knew she had. She falls in love many times along the way. Has LG
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

Finding What You Never Had 

When Lizzie loses something important in her life it will take all her strength to recover something she never knew she had. She falls in love many times along the way. Has L/G

**Chapter 1: The Truth.**

Lizzie sat on her bed in her graduation robes; crying. Any normal person would have thought she was crying because of graduation. But Lizzie wasn't a normal teenager. She had been through a lot that day.

!! Flashback !!

"Gordo! My parents aren't here yet! Where could they be?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie! Calm down. We still have five minutes left and you know how bad the traffic was. They are just caught in it!" Gordo tried to calm down his best friend.

"Yeah, I know your right. Where's Miranda?"

"She's still with Josh." Gordo spat out Josh's name.

Lizzie sighed. She didn't like Miranda's boyfriend much either. But she kept quiet to keep Miranda happy.

"Well let's get inside. I don't want them to call my name and me not be there!" Lizzie joked.

"Hey! The will call my name first!"

"Yeah... But I was talking about an important name! Mine!" Lizzie laughed.

"Oh... So your saying I'm not important?" Gordo started to advance at Lizzie. "I'll show you important!" He started to tickle her.

"No!" Lizzie tried to talk in between laughs.

Gordo stopped and looked down at Lizzie.

When their eyes met Gordo bent down to kiss her.

**_Yes! _**Thought Lizzie.

All of the sudden the door opened and Miranda came out.

"Umm" She giggled. "You guys might want to get in, everything is about to start." Then she left.

Everyone knew Lizzie and Gordo had liked each other since 8th grade; they were just too stubborn to admit it.

All of the grads filed into the arena.

Lizzie barely listened to the principal speak, but when the valedictorian got up to speak, Lizzie was all ears.

"And now may I introduce the class valedictorian, David Gordon."

Many cheers rang out and applause. Lizzie's among the loudest.

Gordo started to speak.

"I am very proud that I was chosen to be the class valedictorian. But before I start I need to thank four very important people in my life. My mother; Mom, You were always there for me... pushing me to do better, My father; Dad, If it wasn't for you I never would have made it to grade school, One of my best friends; Miranda Sanchez, If it wasn't for you I never would have gone to high school in style!" A couple of laughs rang out at this!

"And last, but certainly not least, Lizzie McGuire; this girl made it worth getting up so early and going to school every morning. So thank you all!"

"My friend Lizzie wrote this poem in grade school and I have found it to be very inspirational. Its called success.

When I am dreaming

I usually float low

Towards the ground

Like a feather drifting

Here, there, everywhere,

Without a thought

To where I want to go.

One night,

As I looked upon the sky

I dreamed of fling higher,

Aside the clouds,

That night I set my mind on

That dream

To fly higher

And rise above

Myself

I hope that this poem will also be inspirational to you and your dreams. Once you decide on your goal, fly high to achieve it. Flying to the top takes will and desire. Get motivated! Work for you dreams. Take a challenge and step into your future.

I remember the first day of school at Wilson High. I was so nervous at being on the bottom of the food chain again. I mean, we worked so hard to get to 8th grade, to be at the top of all the younger kids, that it didn't seem fair that we would have to start over, to actually work again. But now I realize, that's how life is! When you leave this room, you will no longer be a Wilson High Senior. You will be an adult at the bottom of the food chain. And when you set more goals for yourself and achieve them, that's when you will be at the top! The very top.

Remember Class, not to quit in times of difficulty, you can always achieve your goals. Congratulations! Your at the bottom of the food Chain again!"

Gordo smiled as he started to walk off stage. The audience was stunned. They burst into a thunderous applause. Lizzie could tell that he was excited and she and Miranda exchanged smiles. Not soon after the names began to come.

It started with Mary Adams. A short while later Gordo's name was called, Then Lizzie's, then Miranda's. It ended with Andrew Zirner. All of the grads threw their caps in the air. Everyone went off quickly to find his or her families.

Lizzie was overcome with disappointment, as she did not see any of her family while she was accepting her diploma. She looked extensively for them but could not find them.

Miranda could tell she was upset.

"Lizzie, I am sure they are fine. Something must have come up. You know they wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Yeah Lizzie, Miranda's right," Gordo paused, "Oh look! Lets go say hi to my parents. There over here."

Lizzie reluctantly agreed to follow. She really wanted to look for her parents more.

As they came up to Gordo's parents two policemen stopped them.

"Elizabeth McGuire?" One of them asked her.

Lizzie looked curiously at her friends... What was going on?

"Yes?" She responded timidly.

"I'm afraid something's gone wrong and we need you to come with us."

The younger one could tell that she was hesitant.

"It will only be a little while. You did nothing wrong," he meant for his words to calm her but they actually sent ice through her veins. If she did nothing wrong then why did she have to go with them?

"Do I have to come alone?" Lizzie looked terrified up at the officers.

"Of course not. Your friends can come too... actually its better if they do."

Gordo turned to tell his parents where he was going and within minutes they were following the policemen.

The policemen hadn't come in patrol cars, so not to worry anyone. But they were decked in full uniform.

As they approached the car the younger one introduced himself.

"Deputy Michael Greenfield." He stuck out his hand and showed her his badge. The older one stepped up.

"Sheriff James Richards." He also provided valid id.

As they got in the car a million things were going through Lizzie's head.

They came up to the station and a deputy lead them to a mall room and told them it would be a moment.

A few seconds later a woman entered and introduced herself as Lydia Marshall.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news Ms. McGuire."

Lizzie shuddered.

Gordo took Lizzie's hand in his. He was starting to worry also.

"On the way to graduation this evening your parents were hit by a drunk driver. Your brother Matt was also involved. He was sitting in the back seat."

Lizzie sat there in shock for a moment before realizing something that she didn't fail to point out to her.

"Then why the hell are we here! Shouldn't we be at the hospital!" Lizzie shouted.

Lydia herself was holding back tears. God she hated her job.

"I'm sorry Ms. McGuire, but they didn't make it."

Lizzie looked shocked. She looked at this woman like she was crazy.

I'm sorry." Lizzie began. "But there's been a mistake. My parents are excellent drivers. They are at the arena and are probably worried sick because they cant find me." She turned to Gordo, "Right Gordo?" She looked hopeful.

Gordo had silent tears running down his face. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Lizzie.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie." He whispered in her ear.

Lizzie broke down into sobs. She would have fell to the floor if Gordo had not been holding her, Miranda just stood up and started pacing.

Lizzie just wanted to be alone. She didn't want Gordo or Miranda to ease her pain. No one had been there to ease her parents or Matt's.

She broke away from Gordo and walked out the door.

Gordo wanted to follow her, kiss her and tell her everything was going to be okay, even though it wasn't.

!! End flashback !!

Lizzie stood up from her bed and went to her parent's room. Everything looked the same. Her mom's dresser had jewelry all over it. Lizzie walked over to the dresser and fingered the edges of it. She opened the first drawer and pulled out a t-shirt. She inhaled the scent and started crying into the shirt. She looked back in the drawer and started pulling out ever single shirt. When she got to the bottom there was an envelope with Lizzie's name on it.

Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it.

Dear Elizabeth,

If you are reading this letter it means that something has happened to me or I am too much of a coward to tell you to your face. Before I say what needs to be said, please, know that I loved you and always will love you. No matter what. And I hope you will feel the same about me. Lizzie, I am not your real mother, nor is Joe your real father. We adopted you when you were five days old. Your mother was only 15 when she had you and couldn't handle the responsibility. But she did love you very much. It tore her up to see you go. We have always loved you as one of our own. I know that you want to know who your real parents are and I also know that I have no right to keep that information from you. But I only leave you a name. Annabelle Carlson. Lizzie, You are my one and only daughter and I love you very much. Please forgive me.

Love with all my heart

Your mother,

Julie

**A/N** Hey guys! I hope you like it so far! It would make me very happy if you could just click that review button! Thanks a lot Mandy.


	2. Chapter 2: An Idea

Finding What You Never Had 

When Lizzie loses something important in her life it will take all her strength to recover something she never knew she had. She falls in love many times along the way. Has L/G

**Chapter 2: An Idea.**

Lizzie wanted for her parents to come in and tell her everything was going to be okay. She wanted them to tell her what was going on and why she never had heard of this before. Who was this Annabelle Carlson? And who was her father?

Lizzie knew that she would always think of Joe and Julie as her parents. After all, she had never known otherwise... Until now.

Lizzie looked at the rest of the papers in the drawer hoping that any moment she would wake up and find this was all a dream... a nightmare.

Lizzie was still pacing around and pondering all the new information when the doorbell rang.

**_I wonder whos here now? _**Lizzie thought as she answered the door.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Gordo.

He didn't know what to say. He just wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Let it go baby, Let it go." He said to her.

And she did.

Lizzie loved the feeling of being in Gordos arms. He was strong, safe and supportive. She felt like nothing could touch her. She wanted to stay there forever. But alas, all good things must end.

"Lizzie I brought Miranda with me. We don't want you to spend the night alone. So you can either come to mine or Mirandas house or we can all stay here. Its your decision."

She smiled up at Gordo as he thought, **_Shes so beautiful._**

"I think we should all stay here tonight," She replied.

"Okay, Let me just run out and tell Miranda." His smile melted her as he dashed outside.

**_God he looks good. _**Lizzie thought. **_No! I shouldn't be thinking like this. Not today. Not after everything that has happened. _**She shook her head as if to erase all thought.

Moments later Gordo and Miranda entered the house with tons of plastic bags filled with food. Lizzie looked at them, her eyes filled with questions.

"Comfort food" Miranda said simply.

Lizzie wanted to tell Miranda where she could shove her comfort food. But she fought the urge. She knew Miranda had also suffered from this loss and that she was just trying to make Lizzie feel better.

They spent all night reminiscing about the past and looking at old photo albums. Lizzie had yet to tell them of her discovery. She didn't know just how to tell them yet.

The next day Gordo was helping Lizzie pack up her stuff. She was going to stay with Miranda until she was old enough to move out.

As Lizzie was putting the last of her stuff in a box she found her letter. She sighed.

"Lizzie," Gordo asked. "Is something wrong?"

Lizzie decided not to put it off any more.

"Gordo, I found this yesturday in my moms t-shirt drawer."

She was on the verge of tears as she handed him the letter.

He read over it quickly and gave a low whistle.

"How do you feel about his?" He asked her.

"Im not sure, I mean, I don't think its even sunk in yet. And even if my mother wasn't related by blood, we had a stronger bond than that right?" Lizzie hurried on, "I mean. She is my real mother to me. She was my best friend, She was always there for me."

They heard the door close downstairs and they knew that Miranda was here to get Lizzie. Lizzie also knew that she had to tell Miranda about her real mother.

"Miranda we're upstairs" Lizzie called to her.

Lizzie gave Miranda the letter as soon as she got there. As Miranda finished reading the letter she looked up at Lizzie.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Lizzie looked startled. "I...I...what..." She stammered. "What do you mean? What can I do?"

"Well for one, you could find her if you want. I mean you already have her name."

"Miranda. Its not that easy. Lizzie was just given a big piece of her life. She may not want to do anything about it." Gordo looked at Miranda threateningly. His look said... SHUT UP.

But Lizzie looked like she liked the idea. Naturally she was curious.

"I guess I could look. Naturally I want to know about her. But I am not going to get into it all now. I want to wait until I get my life back together."

They all agreed although Gordo silently hated the idea.

That night Lizzie went to bed knowing that she would wake up alone.

_**A/N **_Hey guys! I hope you like my story so far. Sorry if things are so far fetched or are moving too quickly. The next chapter is the funeral and the will. It will be up as soon as possible! Please review! Mandy Ps. sorry this chapter was so short!


	3. Chapter 3: The funeral

Finding What You Never Had 

When Lizzie loses something important in her life it will take all her strength to recover something she never knew she had. She falls in love many times along the way. Has L/G

It seems I forgot my disclaimer. So I do not own Lizzie and Gordo... or anything you recognize. I only own the personalities and the OC's. Thanks

Chapter 3: The Funeral 

Lizzie woke up scared. At first she didn't realize where she was. After a few minutes though, She regained her senses and remembered she was at Miranda's.

She slowly got out of bed. She wondered what time it was and made a mental note to put her clock up.

She didn't want to go down stairs yet. She would feel funny if Miranda wasn't up yet.

After unpacking some of her things, (i.e. clock), she started downstairs. Lizzie had forgotten that Miranda's older brother Adam had come home from college for graduation.

She was reminded when she walked down stairs.

Adam was 23, 6'3", trim with hazel eyes. Most girls adored him. However he hardly gave them the time of day. He was crowned, Mr. Hard to get at school.

As Lizzie walked into the living room she saw Adam sitting on the couch, watching TV. He had no shirt on.

**_Damn! _**Thought Lizzie, **_He looks better every time I see him!_**

Lizzie walked in and sat on the chair beside the couch.

"Hid Adam." Lizzie smiled at him.

Adam looked up and smiled. He had always liked Lizzie

Lizzie looked particularly cute. Her hair was in a loose bun and a little disheveled from sleeping. She had clear gloss on her lips and was wearing pajama pants that had bears on them and said beary sleepy. They were cute!

"Hey Lizzie." His smile disappeared, as he turned serious.

"I am really sorry about your family. You know that I have always loved you guys."

Lizzie gave him a half smile and muttered, "Thanks."

Lizzie hoped that would end the subject but Adam kept going.

"I'm going to the funeral. I wish they knew the bastard that hit them! No one should get away with that! Its murder! Its..." He stopped as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

He went over to her to comfort her. He pulled her up to hug her.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked into her eyes. She looked so helpless and alone. He bent down to kiss her.

Lizzie was taken aback. But she didn't end the kiss. She was glad she wasn't alone.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Later that day you could find Lizzie and Miranda in Lizzie's new room, in a pile of clothes

"Miranda, how do I choose? I don't know what to wear. My parents hated black. They thought it depressing!" Lizzie whined at her best friend.

"Lizzie you don't have to wear black! Wear that dark blue dress your mother bought you!"

Miranda was talking about the dress Lizzie had gotten for Christmas. It was dark blue and spaghetti strapped. It was tight at the top but flared slightly out towards the bottom. It was not, in Lizzie's opinion, something you would wear to a funeral.

"Miranda, that's hardly suitable for... for..." Lizzie couldn't say funeral. Her eyes had already gone red and puffy.

Miranda walked over to Lizzie.

"Lizzie, your mom thought you looked beautiful in that dress, so did your dad. So wear it for them. Nobody else. Only them."

Lizzie nodded. It made sense. She slowly put on the dress and matching shoes. She looked like she was going to a dinner party. Not a funeral. She had her hair in a simple twist and the only makeup she wore was gloss.

Five minutes later Adam appeared and told the girls that it was time to go.

Lizzie took the poem she wrote and stuck it in her purse. She headed out.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The funeral had a huge turnout. Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Adam, Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez and Mr. and Mrs. Gordon sat in the first row. There were two big caskets and one smaller one. All were closed with the respective pictures beside them. Lizzie was first to speak after the minister.

"I have always loved my family very much. My mom, my dad, and Matt. Matt and I always fought. When my parents brought him home I tried to sell him. And when that didn't work I offered whoever came to the house $5.00 to take him home." (A few people laughed.) "As years went by, things got worse. Matt learned to walk. I hated it. At that point I saw no advantages in having a little brother and was furious at my parents for having one. I guess what I'm trying to say is you really don't know what you have until its gone. I realize now that I had a loving and caring brother who looked up to me all these years. I am realizing it too late. I always loved Matt. I just had a funny way of showing it."

Lizzie sighed before she continued.

"My parents and I always got along. Hardly any fights. I needed my Mom like I needed oxygen. She was my best friend, my whole family was my support group and now their gone. I have no support group. I wrote this poem called "If tears could build a stairway."

If tears could build a stairway, and memories a lane. I would walk right up to Heaven and bring you home again. No farewell words were spoken, no time to say goodbye. You were gone before I knew it and only God knows why. My heart still aches in sadness and secret tears still flow. What it meant to lose you- no one can ever know. But I know you want me, to mourn for you any more. To remember all the happy times, life still ahs much in store. Since you'll never be forgotten, I pledge to you today- - A hallowed place with in my heart is where you'll always stay.

I love you!" Lizzie ran down and left the church crying.

Adam stood up to go after her.

**_What is he doing? _**Gordo wondered as he glared at Adam. **_I should be the one going after her._**

As Adam reached Lizzie he tried to think of something to say. He was at a loss for words. So instead he held his hand out to her.

She took it and they started to walk.

Lizzie started to talk. "I know after a while this pain will ease. But right now, all I'm feeling is a sharp pain, in my heart. And it feels like it will never go away!"

Lizzie looked up at him and he realized that she needed comfort. He searched for the right words.

"Lizzie. I know overtime your pain will subside. But maybe right now its there as a reminder, so you wont forget everything so quickly. And when your pain does go away. You will always remember it." He looked down at her to see if he was making any sense.

She looked up at him with understanding.

He thought a bit and added, "I'm also adopted."

Lizzie looked at him in shock. How did he know?

Adam held her gaze and continued. "I overheard our parents talking one day. Your mom and mine."

He bend down and kissed her for the second time that day. And for the second time, Lizzie kissed him back.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Later that day Lizzie had to go to the reading of the will. Miranda's parents were going as well. For moral support and to make sure Lizzie understood everything.

The reading was to be held at her parent's attorney's office. Mr. Casteel had always been the family attorney. As soon as Lizzie got there everything started.

Mr. Casteel began everything. "I am not going to read the entire will tonight. I will only read the parts concerning Elizabeth. As she is a minor."

He turned to her. "Upon your parents death they left everything between Mathew and you. It was exactly split. As your brother has also passed everything goes to you. You have inherited the property and all your parents' worldly possessions. It states that all money shall go into a trust and you shall collect installments. The first at 18, the second at 21 and the third at 25. It is my professional opinion that most of the money you collect be put in investments and stocks."

"Mr. Casteel, How much money is there?" Lizzie had never thought of them as rich. They had lived in the same house all her life. She knew that there was enough to get by and then some. But nothing prepared her for what he said next.

"The total value comes to around 7 million, Elizabeth."

Lizzie turned white. "That's impossible! We never had that much!" Lizzie stammered.

"It seems you did Ms. McGuire. And you collect your first installment in 16 days." Mr. Casteel gathered papers together.

"The bank will be giving you a call around then. You will have to fill out some forms. Call me about the investments. I was your parents lawyer and would like to continue as yours." He smiled for the first time all night and gave Lizzie his card. He shook all their hands and said goodnight.

He was gone and Lizzie was left with 7 million dollars.

**A/N **Hey everyone! I hope you like my story so far! I would like some more reviews! Please! I should set a limit lol! Like 5 reviews and you get another chapter tomorrow! Yes that's it! If I get 5... I will get the next chapter out by tomorrow! So please! Review! I love constructive stuff! Thanks! Mandy


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Finding What You Never Had 

When Lizzie loses something important in her life it will take all her strength to recover something she never knew she had. She falls in love many times along the way. Has L/G

It seems I forgot my disclaimer. So I do not own Lizzie and Gordo... or anything you recognize. I only own the personalities and the OC's. Thanks

Chapter 4: Memories 

A few days later Lizzie had pretty much figured out what she wanted to do about everything. She had decided that she wanted to find her biological mother. She just wasn't sure how to go about finding her. She had also decided to keep her childhood home. When she turned 18 she would move back into it. She had already invited Miranda to movie in with her. Lizzie would take her old room and Miranda would take Matt's old room or the guest room. It was her choice. Lizzie didn't want her parents bedroom occupied. Everything was left the same as that day, the clothes Lizzie had thrown on the floor still there.

Lizzie wasn't that excited about her 18th birthday. She just wanted to get it over with. Her friends, however, had decided to carry on what her parents had planned, a surprise birthday party.

Adam, however, didn't think that it was a good idea. Miranda agreed with him but Gordo was so happy about it that she couldn't disagree with him. Her and Adam both thought that Lizzie wouldn't enjoy it. Nevertheless... Gordo had decided to go ahead.

Adam had gotten closer to Lizzie and he decided to get her something she needed for her birthday. With his parents help, he was hiring a private investigator to find her real parents. He wanted to be able to tell her where they were on the day of her birthday.

Miranda had decided to make a photo album/scrapbook of Lizzie's life.

Gordo decided to get Lizzie a friendship ring. He had already picked it out. It was white gold with a tiny diamond in the middle. He was very excited about it. Of course, when it came to Lizzie, he was always excited.

The night before Lizzie's birthday, Miranda, Gordo, Lizzie and Adam were sitting in Miranda's living room and Miranda decided to give Lizzie her present.

"Lizzie, I made this gift for you, and I've decided to give it to you early." She presented Lizzie the book.

As Lizzie took it she knew what it was. She unwrapped the paper carefully and tears came to her eyes.

The picture on the front had Lizzie's parents, Matt, Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo. Adam had taken it about two years ago during a snowball fight. Everyone had snow all over them.

She opened it to the first page and was flooded with memories. Her very first day of school, the day her parents let her baby sit Matt and the power had gone out, there was tons of pictures and even little notes. It made her feel so loved.

By the end of the night everyone was exhausted, Adam asked Lizzie if she wanted to go for a walk. She accepted and they left.

**_The nerve! _**Gordo thought. **_Well Lizzie knows better than to fall for him! _**

Apparently Lizzie didn't know better. She was falling for Adam, hard and fast.

When they were out on their walk, Adam was so excited about giving Lizzie her gift, he decided that like Miranda, he couldn't wait until the following day. He told her.

"Lizzie, I have something to tell you, about your birthday gift." He started.

"What! Adam!" She smiled, "You didn't have to get me anything!"

he kissed her and smiled back.

"Don't be silly! Anyways... I got you some information. About your mother."

"What?" Lizzie asked confused.

"Well when I heard that you wanted to find her, I hired a private detective, with my parents help of course, for your birthday. He just got back to me yesterday and it seems he found two women., H found them through the adoption agencies records. I narrowed it down between the two of them because you look exactly like her."

He handed her a card.

Lizzie took the card, in shock. She couldn't believe Adam was handing her her mother.

"She lives in Maryland Lizzie."

Lizzie looked at the card.

Annabelle Carlson

586 Peach Drive

Port Republic, MD

20676

Lizzie started to cry.

"Hey sweetie, don't cry. Be happy! I wanted to make you happy." He kissed the top of her forehead.

"I am happy." She sniffled.

"Then why are you crying baby?"

"Because I am so happy! Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me!" She hugged him and they stood there for a few minutes. Lizzie had totally forgotten about Gordo. She knew she felt more for Adam than she ever had for Gordo.

They started kissing. Adam sat down on the ledge behind them and had Lizzie sit on his lap. Lizzie loved the way his tongue traced the lining in her mouth. After a few minutes Adams hand started to lift the hem of her shirt and Lizzie came to her senses.

"Adam!"

"Hmmm?" He asked, barely stopping.

"We're in public!"

His hands stopped almost immediately and he moved away from her.

**_Damn! _**Lizzie cursed herself. She needed to learn to keep her mouth shut.

"Sorry babe!" He smiled at her.

He looked at her seriously.

"I have something to ask you."

Lizzie looked up at him...**_I wonder???_**

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lizzie started laughing at him and his face fell.

"This means no huh?" He asked her.

She stood up and pulled him with her. She kissed him. A deep long kiss.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend, Adam."

He smiled and spun her around.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world!"

They kissed again and made their way back to the house hand in hand.

Lizzie was a little scared at the thought of telling everyone about her and Adam.

Back at the house Miranda and Gordo were discussing Lizzie. Gordo had decided to tell Miranda about his feelings for Lizzie.

"Miranda, after all these years I have come to know that I love her." He looked in her eyes seriously. "I always have and always will. She is the one. The girl of my dreams."

The door opened just as Gordo finished and Adam and Lizzie walked in. Hand in hand. Gordo's face fell.

Lizzie was smiling, a real smile, the first one since graduation day and that made Gordo feel even worse, he wasn't the one that put that smile there, Adam was.

**A/N **Hey here's some stuff to a few reviewers!

**Written sparks: **I have had two deaths and each one has been different. One occasion the funeral and will were in the same day. So I decided on that. I'm sorry if the story seems rushed. That's one of my problems! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sylphide: **I know, 7 million seems like a lot but it ties in with the story later! lol. I know about the names now sorry about it! And this is a L/G fic! It will take a while though! Thanks for reviewing.

**To all my reviewers! : **Thanks for reviewing! I read every review I get and they all mean something! Please keep reviewing! Thanks!

Please review on this chapter! Thanks! Mandy


	5. Chapter 5:A relaxing day before a big ni

Finding What You Never Had 

When Lizzie loses something important in her life it will take all her strength to recover something she never knew she had. She falls in love many times along the way. Has L/G

HEY! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! IT'S BEEN HARDER WITH SCHOOL STARTING! ENJOY!

Chapter 5: A relaxing day before a big night 

Lizzie could tell by the look on Gordo's face that he wasn't happy and probably knew what was going on.

Lizzie smiled up at Adam and said, "Adam and I have some news."

Adam smiled at everyone.

"Lizzie and I are together!"

Lizzie squealed with delight and kissed him.

"Aren't you guys happy for us?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm ecstatic! I'm so fucking happy I could jump for joy!" Gordo screamed and then stormed out.

"Gordo wait!" Lizzie started to go after him.

Miranda stopped her.

"Don't! You have no idea how much you just hurt him!" Miranda went to follow him.

Lizzie looked up at Adam.

"That didn't go so well did it?"

He kissed her and Lizzie deepened it.

He pulled away abruptly and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's going on between you and Gordo? I mean, why did he get so mad?"

Lizzie looked taken aback. "Nothing! Gordo and I have never dated!"

"There's more to 'going on' than dating... kissing?" He looked even more suspicious.

"Baby look, I swear nothing is or has ever been going on between Gordo and I! We have always been friends and I guess he feels more for me than I for him."

"Promise?"

"Of course." Lizzie smiled at him and had a mischievous look in his eye.

"Good!" He pulled her close and kissed her. "You should go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day." He smiled at her like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, and what is going on tomorrow that makes it so big?"

"Nothing... go to bed!" He kissed her and gave her a little shove towards the steps. She laughed and went.

She was content that her life was taking a turn for the better. She also wondered what was going on the next day that Adam had been talking about.

She got the most rest that night since the night of the accident.

The next day Miranda had decided to take Lizzie to a spa, so that way her parents could set everything up.

Lizzie was excited to go to the spa. She had never been to one before and wanted to do everything they offered. Miranda was just as excited.

When they pulled up to the spa, Lizzie couldn't believe how big it was! As soon as they walked in two people rushed towards them and gave them instructions. They were handed robes, towels, and slippers and told to take a shower.

There were different types of showers; peppermint, to revitalize; lavender, to calm and jasmine, to soothe.

Lizzie chose the jasmine while Miranda chose the lavender.

The showers certainly relaxed them. As soon as they stepped out they smiled at each other.

Soon after they were whisked off to get a massage, which was heavenly. Then they got a mud bath and a soak in the hot tub.

Soon they were ready for hair, Lizzie loved getting her hair washed. It felt like a massage for you scalp. The stylist met with Lizzie about her hair.

"Hi, my name is Angela Quinn." She stuck her hand out.

"Hi, Lizzie McGuire." She smiled at her.

"I have some questions for you." She sat down in a chair and instructed Lizzie to do the same.

"How long have you had that hair style?"

"Umm... probably two years." Lizzie confessed. She looked nervous as Angela focused on her.

"Okay and are you going for a change today or do you want to stay the same??

**_Hmm _**Thought Lizzie. **_I don't see harm in change. _**

"A change."

Angela gave a huge grin. "Fantastic! I know just what to do for you!"

For what seemed like hours Lizzie sat in that chair. She was starting to get nervous. Her hair had been cut, dyed and highlighted. She had no clue what it looked like.

At last Angela finished blow-drying it and announced that she was ready for Lizzie to see it.

Lizzie gasped.

"Oh my god! I love it!" She gushed happily.

Her hair had been cut to just below her shoulders with layers up to her nose. It was a dirty blonde color with subtle red and brown highlights. It looked great!

"I can't wait to show Miranda!"

"Well let's find her!" Angela guided Lizzie over to Miranda's chair and her eyes popped out of their sockets. Miranda looked horrible!

She had been given a shag cut and it was also dyed a dirty blonde. A horrible combination for her.

Miranda had yet to see herself.

"So? Lizzie! You look amazing... So what about me?"

"Umm... look in the mirror!" Lizzie tried to sound cheerful but her tone brought a look of horror to Miranda's face and she turned around to look in the mirror. She almost started crying!

"Alex, I need to talk to you alone!" Angela took Miranda's stylist, Alex, across the room and started yelling at her.

Miranda just kept muttering, "my hair." With those tears in her eyes.

"Miss McGuire, Miss Sanchez. This spa visit is on me. I am really very sorry about all the confusion with your hair Miss Sanchez. But if you come back in about one week I can fix your color and if you are willing to let me I can straighten up your cut." Angela told them.

She picked up the scissors and added some layers. The cut looked 100% better.

"Go get your nails done!" Angela ordered at them and the girls went off to you manicures and pedicures.

As Miranda pulled the car into the driveway she was relieved to see no extra cars, meaning they had parked down the street. Even her parent's car was gone. Miranda knew that was so it looked like no one was there. All the lights were off.

"I wonder where Adam and your parents are." Lizzie wondered aloud.

"More like where Adam is!" Miranda quipped and they both giggled.

As they walked up to the door Lizzie was a note that said

**Went to eat. Come and join us at Stoneys! Happy Birthday Lizzie!**

She read it aloud.

"Well let's go in and change then!" Miranda said.

Lizzie opened the door and fumbled around for the light switch. She found it and flipped it.

SURPRISE 

Someone grabbed Lizzie's arm causing her to scream. She was so shocked. She hadn't had any idea.

"Hey babe!" Adam came up and kissed her.

"Hey! What's going on! You guys scared me half to death!"

"We know!" he gave her a cheeky grin.

Someone had started the music and everyone had started talking to each other.

"By the way Lizzie, I love your hair! But... what happened to Miranda's?" He shot a look towards Miranda who was in a heated argument with her boyfriend Josh.

"Don't ask." Lizzie said as she giggled.

The night went on perfectly. Until the gifts.

Lizzie got two plane tickets to Maryland to see her real mother. She knew she was taking Miranda or Adam. She just didn't know which one yet. That gift came from Miranda's parents.

Adam ended up giving her a gorgeous bracelet. It was white gold and had x's and o's linked. The os were diamonds. Lizzie told him he had already gotten her a gift.

"Fine, I can take if back!" He declared playfully.

"Oh no you cant!" Lizzie kissed him and said, "Thanks baby!"

Everything was fine until Gordo's gift.

When Lizzie opened it she was shocked. It looked like an engagement ring.

"Gordo, what is this?" She asked in a small voice.

Adam looked mad as hell. **_What the fuck is he thinking? Lizzie is my girlfriend!_**

"Well, it's a friendship ring." He gave her a weak smile. **_This is the girl I love! _**He thought.

"I'm sorry Gordo. I can't accept this." Lizzie gave it back to him.

"Why! You don't want to be friends?!" He was semi shouting at her now.

"Gordo you know I'm with Adam!"

"Dammit Liz! I don't want to fuck you! I just want to be friends! Don't be such a bitch!" He screamed.

"Gordo!" Lizzie stood up as he started to get up.

"Don't talk to her like that Gordo. She deserves better!" Adam stood up and got in Gordo's face.

"Yeah, better than you." Gordo stared at him.

Adam shot at him quickly and punched him.

**A/N **Hey! I hope that you liked this chapter! Don't get mad at me! It's still a Gordo and Lizzie fic! Please review! Oh and I am going to try to get this next chapter out before the weekend is over. I will try to get out two chapters every week at least! I hope you are enjoying this so far! Thanks!! Mandy


	6. Chapter 6: Making up

Finding What You Never Had 

When Lizzie loses something important in her life it will take all her strength to recover something she never knew she had. She falls in love many times along the way. Has L/G

HEY! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! IT'S BEEN HARDER WITH SCHOOL STARTING! ENJOY!

Chapter 6: Making Up 

A few hours after Gordo and Adam had "gotten into it", everything seemed normal. But there were some small misdemeanors.

Lizzie wasn't talking to Gordo, Miranda wasn't even looking at Adam and kept giving Gordo the evil eye, Adam wasn't talking to anyone but Lizzie and Gordo wasn't talking to anyone.

**_Oh, this is the best birthday ever! _**Lizzie thought sarcastically.

As she replayed the events in her head she knew that she should have just accepted the ring. But she also knew that Gordo wanted more than she was willing to offer to him. He wanted more than friendship. Lizzie also knew that if she had accepted the ring it would have angered Adam.

By the end of the night, Lizzie hadn't spoken two words to Gordo; She knew that their life long friendship couldn't be ruined over this!

Lizzie followed him outside when she saw him get up to leave.

"Gordo! Please stop and listen to me!" Lizzie was panting from following him.

Gordo turned around and when he did it made Lizzie's heard ache. He looked betrayed and hurt. Like and abandoned puppy dog.

"I think you have said enough Lizzie. Now if you will excuse me I want to get away from all the deceit!" He turned away.

"Gordo please! I know that you like me! I am sorry, for a long time I liked you too! But you never made a move and no one can wait forever. Then Adam came and he makes me happy! Don't I deserve to be happy Gordo? I don't want all this to ruin our friendship. Please Gordo, I am trying to continue my life as normal as possible and I need you in it." She looked at him hopefully. **_I really do need him. _**She thought.

"And Adam? You need him too?" Gordo still looked angry.

"Yes! I need you both, just in different ways. Please trust and support my decisions!"

"Lizzie, how can I do that when every word you say breaks me up inside?" Gordo stared down at her and said, "I need you Lizzie. What happened to the way things were before?"

Lizzie had tears in her eyes. She started to look angry as she spat out, "I don't know Gordo! Why don't you find the drunk driver that killed my parents and ask him?!" She spun around and ran back into the house. **_Asshole! _**She thought.

**_Dammit! _**Gordo thought. **_I am such an insensitive prick!_**

Lizzie stormed into the house and ran past everyone up to her room. She started throwing all her stuff back into the boxes that she had originally taken them out of when she first moved in.

She was so focused on throwing all her stuff into the boxes she didn't even hear someone knock on the door. Next thing she knew she was crying in Adams arms.

"Shh baby. Don't cry. I am so sorry about earlier. I couldn't stand him putting either of us down. I was so wrong though. Honey," He looked at her, "If you want the friendship ring, take it. He only wants to be friends." He caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Oh Adam you don't understand! He wants us to be more than friends. I know he does." She looked up at him.

He smiled at her. **_She is so beautiful. _**"No he doesn't. Not now Liz, we talked about it and he told me that he wants to be friends. He said he understands you're happy with me."

"Adam, I'm glad he told you all of this but it would have been nice if he would have told me!" She snapped.

**_Man her mood sure can change! _**He thought.

"No! Don't get the wrong idea! He wanted to come and talk but I said I wanted to talk to you first. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am and that Gordo and I are going to try to be friends. Now he can add what he wants." He got up and kissed her on the cheek. Then he disappeared. Minutes later Gordo replaced him.

"Lizzie," He began, "I am so sorry for everything I have said so far tonight. Nothing has come out right. You mean the world to me and I would love to be your friend. So if you would please," He pulled out the ring, "accept my friendship."

She took the ring and slid it down her right hand ring finger so that her wedding finger was still open.

"Of course Gordo! You're the best friends I could have!" She hugged him and got a wave of mixed feelings that she quickly pushed out of her mind. **_I have Adam! _**She reminded herself. She started towards the door. "Come on! The parties still here!" She grabbed his hand and drug him down.

The next day was a big one! Miranda and Lizzie were moving into Lizzie's old house and they had recruited Adam and Gordo to help them. Miranda had called Josh also. He was coming later.

In all the commotion the past two weeks Lizzie had forgotten that the bank was supposed to call. In fact, She hadn't really thought about any of the money, But on that chosen day, right after Josh arrived, the bank called and set up and appointment so Lizzie could fill out all of the paperwork.

After and hour long discussion about the money and how each increment would be, Lizzie hung up realizing that she would be getting $2 million when she went to her appointment. She decided she would need to give Mr. Casteel a call soon.

The moving day was stressful, fun and emotional for Lizzie, every time things got stressed Adam would calm her down.

After a while they got bored and decided to play hide and seek. Everyone was made clear to stay out of Lizzie's parent's bedroom.

They played rock, paper, scissors to see who would go first and it turned out Adam did.

Lizzie decided to hide in an easy place. She wanted Adam to find her. It would be fun for them to search alone together. She hid in the upstairs bathroom bathtub. But not before whispering to Adam where she could be found!

Of course Adam found her first.

"Why Miss McGuire, if I'm not mistaken, I think you wanted me to find you!" He laughed.

"Moi?" She pointed to herself for emphasis. "I think not! I will have you know I searched long and hard for a good hiding spot" She kept darting her eyes to make it obvious she was lying.

"I know your lying! Do you know what the punishment for lying is?! His eyes were sparkling and before she got a word out he started tickling her. He knew all her ticklish spots.

All of the sudden he stopped and pulled her close to kiss her.

His tongue glided along her teeth as if asking for entrance. She opened her mouth greedily and they got into a hot and heavy make out session. All thoughts of hide and seek out of their minds!

**A/N **Thanks for being patient while I put out this next chapter! I hate working and going to school! Please keep with me! I will have my next chapter out as soon as possible!


	7. Chapter 7: Do I really have it all

Finding What You Never Had 

When Lizzie loses something important in her life it will take all her strength to recover something she never knew she had. She falls in love many times along the way. Has L/G

HEY! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! IT'S BEEN HARDER WITH SCHOOL STARTING! ENJOY!

Chapter 7: Do I have it all? 

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS SEX SCENES IN IT! PLEASE DON'T READ IT IF YOU WILL BE OFFENDED! THANKS**

Mr. Casteel called Lizzie a few days later to talk about her money and investments she should make. Lizzie ended up telling him that she should just invest it all. She didn't need any of it right now.

Lizzie had thought long and hard about her tickets to New York. She had several conversations with Miranda about them, each ending with Miranda telling her to take Adam.

Lizzie wasn't sure that she wanted to share a hotel room with Adam. She didn't want that level of commitment yet. But on the other hand, Lizzie really thought she should take Adam. After all, he did find her mother for her. It was Miranda who ended up making the decision for her.

"Lizzie, I want you to take Adam wit you to New York."

Lizzie looked at her curiously and asked, "Why?"

"Well," Miranda began, "Josh and I talked about going on a trip together and the week that both of us can do It is the week that you are going to New York. She explained while she fidgeted.

"Oh! But if you want me to go I can cancel plans with Josh!" She quickly said. But muttered, "Just as we are getting to the peak in our relationship."

"Wait! What? I didn't know that you and Josh were getting that serious yet!

Miranda blushed, "I guess we are. We have gotten more serious since graduation... I think I love him!" She gushed.

"Miranda! Really! You love him?" Lizzie gazed at her wondering what it would be like to be in love.

"I think, I know I feel more for him than I have for anyone else. I get butterflies just thinking about him. I know I love him!"

"Oh Miranda! I am so happy for you! Where are you guys going?"

"He said it was a surprise! I'm so excited! He said it was very important that we go on this trip. I wonder why!" She squealed.

"Oh yeah! I wonder!" Lizzie rolled her eyes. The she looked like a light bulb had just lit.

"Miranda! Have you guys... slept together?"

Miranda turned beet red and looked away.

"MIRANDA! Did you guys use anything?"

"His dick!" She gasped and quickly covered her mouth. Both girls started giggling uncontrollably.

Adam walked in about one minute later and the girls had water in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"Hey, what's going on?" Adam asked.

They both shut up quickly as Lizzie answered sweetly.

"Nothing!"

"Okay." He said as he looked as though he didn't believe her. "Josh is downstairs, he looked nervous talking to me." Adam looked confused.

Both girls busted out laughing.

Adam shook his head and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "women" under his breath.

"Your man is waiting!" Lizzie gave Miranda a shove towards the door.

"Hey baby!" Adam moved towards Lizzie as soon as Miranda was out. Lizzie stood on her toes to kiss Adam.

"Hey! Are you coming to my house for dinner? Miranda is going to have Josh over and I want you there too."

"Of course! What are we having?"

"I don't know!" Lizzie laughed.

"Oh! And Gordo is bringing some girl Alyssa. Apparently she is in 11th grade and a cheerleader." Lizzie tolled her eyes as she thought **_why does Gordo want some cheerleading slut? _**

"Ahh!" Adam raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't mind if you were a cheerleader!"

"Adam!"

He laughed and kissed her again.

She put herself into the kiss and his hand found the hem of her shirt.

She tingled with fire as his fingers grazed her flat stomach.

"God your beautiful Liz." Adams hand started to creep under her shirt and soon, to his delight, he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra and his hand cupped her breast.

She gave a barely audible moan as he took his own shirt off.

**_My God! He is so build! He is like a Greek god! _**Lizzie thought as she looked up at him.

He looked down at her greedily and pulled her shirt the rest of the way off.

His mouth quickly went down to her nipples and started sucking.

She ran her fingers through his hair in complete ecstasy.

He stopped for a moment and she groaned. "Don't stop."

"I'm just getting started babe." He replied.

He took her mouth onto his and ran his tongue over her teeth. Her tongue met his and they played for a bit.

Soon Adams hands were at the zipper of Lizzie's pants. He tugged at it slightly, as if asking to enter.

She shook her head feverishly and he unzipped her pants and pulled them down to her ankles. She had to kick them the rest of the way off.

"Holy Shit!" Adam cursed as he saw her red lace thongs. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Lizzie giggled and crossed her legs over to tease him.

He growled at her and spread her legs.

He rid her of the lace and plunged two of his fingers into her.

Lizzie cried out and looked up at him. He was looking at her and their eyes locked.

Soon his fingers were occupied with ridding himself of his pants and boxers and he was on top of her, but not in her.

H moved carefully not wanting to hurt her. He knew she was a virgin. As he entered her she gasped and made him quickly look down at her to see if she was okay. Adam was a very gentle lover.

Soon their hips were moving in a slow, rhythmic motion and they got faster in minutes.

At the end of the night both had forgotten about going to Lizzie's for dinner.

As Adam turned over he whispered, "I love you Lizzie." Then he fell asleep.

But Lizzie couldn't sleep. She stayed awake pondering love and if she and Adam had it.

**A/N **_Hey! I hope you liked it! I am sorry I took so long to update! I hope it wont take that long again! Thanks for reading. Now I hope you review! Mandy_


	8. Chapter 8: Getting ready

Finding What You Never Had 

When Lizzie loses something important in her life it will take all her strength to recover something she never knew she had. She falls in love many times along the way. Has L/G

HEY! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! IT'S BEEN HARDER WITH SCHOOL STARTING! ENJOY!

**Chapter 8: Getting ready**

The next morning Lizzie woke up next to Adam. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

**_Hmm _**She thought as she looked at Adam. **_I need to ask him to go to Maryland with me. _**

She left her room and went to shower. All the time she thought about how exciting her trip to Maryland would be. She was very excited about it and couldn't wait.

When she got out of the shower she quickly dressed and ran mousse through her hair. She then went to Adam with the intent of asking him about Maryland.

When she got to her room Prince Charming was still sleeping soundly. She sighed and kissed him on the cheek before she went down.

Miranda was already in the kitchen eating some yogurt.

"What were you and Adam doing last night" Miranda had a gleam in her eye.

"Why do you ask?" Lizzie replied with the same gleam.

"Because you and Adam never came down for dinner! I figured something better must have come up!"

"Oh My God!" Lizzie responded. "I totally forgot about dinner. How did you and Josh eat?"

"Lizzie!" Miranda made a hurt look. "I can cook!" She now pouted.

"Yeah okay." After a few seconds, "What did you really do?"

"We ordered pizza!"

Both girls started laughing.

Adam walked in just as they were now giggling.

"Damn! I always walk in after the funny thing was said and I never know what you guys are laughing about!" Adam pouted.

"Miranda ordered pizza." Lizzie stated matter of factly.

"Oh, I was better off not knowing."

"Shut up!" Lizzie went to him. She was feeling a little awkward around him because of the night before but he didn't seem to be so she tried to let it go.

Later, Adam and Lizzie had gone shopping and Lizzie decided that this was the perfect time to tell him about the trip. After all... it was in four days.

"Hey Adam," Lizzie started as they stopped for lunch at the Rose Garden. _(The Rose Garden is a restaurant I made up. It is very romantic and has all kinds of foods. You walk through a garden to get to the front door and the waiting area has a stream of rose petals on the floor. The tables have floating candles in the shape of hearts and the waiters/waitresses are always friendly.)_

"Yeah?" He turned towards her to let her know that she had his attention.

"Do you want to go to Maryland with me?" Lizzie let out a sigh of relief when she said it. At least she had finally asked.

"Of course!" Adam was so glad she had asked. **_Wow talk about last minute!_** He thought.

"I was hoping you'd say that!"

They spent the rest of the day being happy and having fun.

While Lizzie and Adam were out having fun, Miranda and Josh were at Miranda and Lizzie's house arguing over everything.

"Miranda, I know that you want to know where I am taking you, but it's a surprise! ... Which means you don't find out until we get there! Got it?" He shot her a sharp look as he sighed. She was not cooperating.

"Well how do I know what clothes to pack? Hot clothes or cold clothes?"

"What if I pack for you? That way it's even more of a surprise?!" He gave her a goofy grin.

"NO! How about you just tell me where we are going? You absolutely can't pack my bags for me! What if you choose something ugly or un-matching socks?"

"Miranda! Stop It! You will be fine! Pack a little of both!" With that he stormed out of the room.

"Jeeze! I only asked a simple question!"****Miranda muttered to herself.

"I heard that!" Josh yelled as he walked down the steps.

"Lizzie, this isn't fair! I just want to know where we are going!" Miranda complained to Lizzie over the phone. "Oh, and is Adam going with you to Maryland?" She added as an afterthought.

"Yes!" Lizzie squealed.

"That's cool! At least you know where you are going. Have you told Gordo yet?"

"No!" Lizzie said grumpily. "Besides, he is too preoccupied with his cheerleader. Who is still in high school!"

"Oh Liz grow up. I met her last night and she seemed okay. Oh hey, speaking of schools, what colleges did you apply for?"

"Well lots, all away from home because at the time I wanted to get away from my parents, but now..." She trailed off with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Liz, I understand! Don't cry!" Miranda tried to cheer her up. "So what colleges?"

Lizzie sniffed, "I applied to colleges all along the east coast. Frostburg, Christopher Newport, Concorde, St. Johns, William and Mary and Maramount. That's all I think. Oh and Penn State!"

"Wow! I applied to Frostburg and Christopher Newport too. Wouldn't it be cool if we went to Frostburg? Adam goes there!"

"I know! And Gordo applied there too!" Lizzie grew excited.

"So did Josh! We all have to get in!"

"We should be getting our letters any day now! Oh Miranda I hope we go to the same school!"

Lizzie was so excited about her trip she started packing right away. After all, now her trip was only three days away.

Lizzie had no clue what the weather was like in Maryland so she packed a little of everything. She tried to explain to Miranda that this was kind of like not knowing because she didn't know the climate but Miranda was less than sympathetic.

"So look it up!" Had been her response.

Lizzie was curious about where Josh was taking Miranda and every time she asked him he said, "Don't worry about it!" She knew he was up to something.

After a few tries she gave up. So instead Lizzie and Miranda packed together.

When Adam walked in Lizzie's room that night he wondered what happened. It looked like a tornado had gone through it. Clothes and shoes were everywhere. But, as Lizzie had informed him, that's what happened when Lizzie and Miranda packed together.

Adam was not excited about summer ending. That meant back to school and being away from Lizzie. Little did Adam know but Lizzie had gotten four acceptance letters this afternoon and one was from Frostburg. Lizzie had decided that she was going to just show up and surprise him.

Miranda, Gordo and Josh had also gotten accepted. Gordo was not sure if he wanted to take the acceptance and be away from Alyssa.

After a few days of worrying and being excited about the trip it was now the morning of and Lizzie was more stressed than anything.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post! What's sad is I have most of my story written out! I just have to type it! But between AP Physics and other school activities I am having trouble finding time! I will try and pump them out sooner. No promises though! I will however not give up my story! I am in love with it! Thank you so much to those of you who review every time! I love you guys and you make me feel awesome! Please keep reviewing! Love much!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Trip part !

Finding What You Never Had 

When Lizzie loses something important in her life it will take all her strength to recover something she never knew she had. She falls in love many times along the way. Has L/G

WOW! IM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH EVERYTHING! I AM GOING TO TRY TO NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!

Chapter 9: The Trip Part One 

Lizzie was very excited about her trip. Their plane left at 3:15pm. While Miranda and Joshes left at 3:00pm. So they planed to all go at the same time. Miranda and Adams parents were taking to them.

"Adam hurry up! You're just like a turtle!" Lizzie screamed up the stairs at him. He had spent the night at Lizzie and Miranda's house and so had Josh. But that was a different story.

"Miranda! Come on! We have to leave soon! Your parents will be here any minute now!" Josh was also having a hard time getting Miranda ready.

Lizzie and Josh looked at each other and laughed.

"Must be in the blood!" Lizzie quipped and they both laughed again.

"Must be!" Josh replied

A few minutes later Adam came downstairs carrying his and Lizzie's suitcase.

"Where's Miranda?"

"She's slow!" Josh said than turned to the stairs again. "Miranda! Lets go now!" Josh looked exasperated.

Suddenly Miranda appeared.

"Okay! Okay! I'm here!" She huffed.

"Finally!" Lizzie giggled.

Just then they heard a horn. They all started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

On the way to the airport everyone was silent. The kids thinking about their trips and the parents thinking about how mature their babies had gotten.

Once they were at the airport Mrs. Sanchez started to cry.

"I cant believe you guys will be gone a whole week!"

"Don't worry," Lizzie stated, "I will get you a present!"

They laughed and then Miranda's parents hugged and kissed them all then the crew parted.

Lizzie and Adam went to B17 while Miranda and Adam disappeared.

After a while of waiting Adam and Lizzie boarded the plane two hours late!

"Ugh! I'm already exhausted and we just got on the plane!" Lizzie moaned.

Adam laughed and then kissed her forehead, "You can sleep on the plane. The ride will be about three hour."

"How do you know?"

"Liz, I go to college in Maryland… I do ride a plane instead of flapping my wings! And actually, it might take four hours depending."

Lizzie groaned. "Four hours? That's so long!"

"Liz quit complaining! Weren't you excited earlier? Just relax and go to sleep!"

"Fine!" She huffed.

-

"Josh, why are we in customs? Why is everything in Italian?" Miranda looked around, bewildered.

"Because my dear, we are going to Rome!" He smiled at her.

"Rome? AHHH!" Miranda screamed. She bounced over to Adam and gave him a rather seductive kiss.

"Miranda!" Josh looked around. "Save that for when we get there!" He laughed.

"I love you Josh."

"I love you too babe!"

They got on the plane content.

-

As the plane landed Lizzie woke with a start.

"Hey babe! You all rested?"

"I think so." She smiled at him.

-

The next hour was used getting their luggage, finding a way out of the airport and renting a car. They had decided to get a hotel room in Prince Fredrick, a small city right next to Port Republic.

It was about an hours drive from the airport to the town. It was a quaint little town that was very busy. They stopped at a McDonalds to get lunch.

After they got the order they sat down and started to discuss things.

"So we are here for 7 days, lets discuss everything." Adam started.

"Well, I want to call Annabelle tonight. I would like to see her as soon as possible."

"Yeah, that is definitely first priority."

Lizzie sighed. "Okay, what is there to do?"

"Well." Adam grew excited, "We can go to Six Flags, Busch Gardens, I want to go to Medieval Times with you and I want to hit all beaches close by!"

"What? I have never heard of Busch Gardens or Medieval Times, but, isn't Washington D.C around here somewhere? I want to see the White House and hit museums!"

After two whole hours of arguing they made a schedule on a crumpled napkin.

Sunday – see Annabelle

Monday – Busch Gardens

Tuesday – White House tour and some museums (invite Annabelle)

Wednesday – Beach and Medieval Times for dinner

Thursday – see Annabelle

Friday – Six Flags (invite Annabelle)

Saturday – Sight see

Sunday – Go home

Lizzie was scared to call Annabelle. What would she say to her? She also didn't want to chance Annabelle telling her she didn't want her.

After lots of coaxing from Adam Lizzie finally got up the courage to call her.

MAN: Hello?

LIZZIE: Hi, I wish to speak to Annabelle Carlson. Is she available?

MAN: Of course, I will get her for you.

Was that my father?

MAN: (not into phone) Annabelle! Answer the phone!

ANNABELLE: (giggling) Hello?

LIZZIE: (swallowing nervously) Annabelle?

ANNABELLE: Yes, who is this?

LIZZIE: My name is Elizabeth McGuire, and I am…

ANNABELLE: (whispering and cutting Lizzie off) My daughter.

LIZZIE: You remember me?

ANNABELLE: Of course Elizabeth, I cannot forget someone who I think of everyday.

LIZZIE: I am in the area where I live. Is it possible that I see you?

ANNABELLE: I would love to see you! How did you find me?

LIZZIE: My parents died in an accident recently and my mother left me your name. My boyfriend knew how much it meant to me that I find you and he hired a private investigator to find you.

ANNABELLE: I am very sorry to hear about your loss. Would you like to come over tomorrow?

LIZZIE: That would be great! What time would be good for you?

ANNABELLE: Maybe around noon?

LIZZIE: Great! I already have your address so I will see you there!

ANNABELLE: Well until tomorrow.

LIZZIE: Yes, goodbye!

And with that they both hung up.

"So how did things go?" Adam asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Great! We are going over there tomorrow at noon, okay?"

"Fine by me. I told you there was nothing to worry about."

They kissed and enjoyed an exciting evening between the sheets.

-

After spending eight hours on a plane they finally reached their destination. Miranda and Josh were both irritable from the flight but they were also excited! Just think . . . Rome!

As soon as they got off the plane they heard the loudspeaker saying something in Italian.

They both looked at each other and laughed. But less than one minute later it was repeated in English

They tried to find their bags and when they got out of the airport Josh decided to hail a taxi.

After ten minutes of frantic waving he still had no luck.

"Hey babe!" Josh called back to Miranda, "Why don't you try this!"

"Oh if I must!" Miranda stepped to the curb and put her hand out. Ten taxis all tried to get to the curb at the same time. The closest one pulled over and Joshes mouth was still open.

"And that's how it's done!" Miranda smiled.

-

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! PLEASE R&R! I WILL DEFINITELY NEVER MAKE ANYONE WAIT THAT LONG AGAIN! I LOVE ALL MY READERS!


End file.
